Forum:Game not loading
I play in google chrome and have unity installed, but the game just doesn't load. All I get is the picture with the Dragon princess event and the big buttons with "Event" , "How to Play", "Units" and "News". Literally everything except the game loads. When I try to play in Firefox, it used to work, but now all of a sudden all it does is load very slowly up to a certain point, then gives me an error saying there's something wrong with the server? Anybody know how to fix this stuff? #1 Answer: I once had a similar problem with a different DMM game (DMM is the japanese publisher of this game and other webgames) and I cleared my browser cache (I think the game shouldnt be open when you do that or the cache wont be cleared completely) and then it worked again. This is one of the most basic problem solving things though, so I dont know if it will work. And I also had the thing with the 2 browsers not working, maybe they share some temporary data? I really dont know, this is from a kinda amateurish point of view. There should be multiple instruction manuals about deleting the browser cache on the internet. I hope it works, but since the game already worked for you before it might hopefully. #2 Answer by Coeurdargile : this happens to me all the time and I solve this by closing and opening my browser again, sometimes several times in row. I tried deleting the cache but it doesn't seem to help. As for the server error, it usually appears when nutaku detects two log in attemps from the same account, maybe because you tried running the game on 2 browsers at the same time ? I'm getting stuck on the first main load. It tells me that there's an error and normally that doesn't matter, because I can click "OK" and the game resumes loading, but recently that doesn't work. It goes through a loop of loading then decreases down and continues, as if nothing happened. I'll wait for awhile, but the more I wait, the more errors there are and eventually gets to a point where it just freezes with the valkyrie in midstride and the numbers stop increasing, right on the last bit. (37/38) HELP!!! PLEASE!!! Losing valuable time! ---- Answer from DK: I've the same exact issue as you and just fixed it few minutes ago. I used to play using Firefox because it was laggish as crazy when I used Chrome and then I can't seem to be able to play in Firefox after the update but still managed to play in Chrome. In Chrome, I've the last bit issue you've but I seem to fixed it after disabling my adblock when on Nutaku's site (meaning, I don't have to close the program). My advice is, when play using Chrome, don't have too much multiple tabs and disable hardware accelaration and have no lagging. To disable hardware accelaration, follow the steps below: #Open Google Chrome. #Click Customize and Control Google Chrome > Settings. #Click on "Show advanced settings" and scroll to the "System" section. #Uncheck "Use hardware acceleration when available" and restart Google Chrome.